


Boruto's Medical Examination

by NaruFiction



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Doctor/Patient, Enemas, Medical Examination, Multi, Object Penetration, Other, Penis Size, Prostate Examinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruFiction/pseuds/NaruFiction
Summary: Sakura as kunoichi performs medical examinations. Next up; Boruto!______The pink haired kunoichi was nearly cleaning up the doctor’s room. One last item and, done! The room was ready for the next patient. “Next one please!” she said, when the yellow haired boy walked into the room. She welcomed the boy and told him to sit on the table which was covered with a thin layer of transparent plastic...Please look at the tags, so you know what you are getting yourself in to!





	1. Medical Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura as kunoichi performs medical examinations. Next up; Boruto!  
> \--  
> Please look at the tags, so you know what you are getting yourself in to!

The pink haired kunoichi was nearly cleaning up the doctor’s room. One last item and, done! The room was ready for the next patient. “Next one please!” she said, when the yellow haired boy walked into the room. She welcomed the boy and told him to sit on the table which was covered with a thin layer of transparent plastic. The boy did as he was told and sat down, she could tell he was nervous but he tried to keep up being tough. He sat up straight to look like he was scared of nothing. “Tell me, is this the first time little one?” she asked. “Yes it is, and it’s stupid. No need for all of this.” he replied. She explained that it is of great importance to have a yearly checkup after a certain age. To prevent for bad things to happen. He listened with a pouty face. “Mitsuki was right before you, and it was his first time as well. There’s nothing to be afraid about” she said trying to calm the boy. He pouted looking away from her.

 

“Alright first, please take off your coat.” she said while grabbing an instrument. He took off his black and pink coat, putting it besides him. She told him to stretch his left arm and wrapped the strap around his arm. With a little pump she blew a little air into the device to start measuring his blood pressure. “All good, now let’s see if your spine is in order, please take off your shirt.” He didn’t like where this was going, but took off his shirt. “Great, now please stand up” she instructed, as she sat down on a stool. She turned him around so his back was facing her, and checked out his spine. Starting at the top, all the way to his lower back. She plugged the earbuds in, and placed the cold metal object on his chest. Putting one hand on his back, and the other one on his chest holding the device. “Please breathe in deeply, and fully exhale for me”. He did as instructed and after coughed as instructed. She turned around and wrote something down on something that looked like a report card. “Is…. is everything okay?” He asked. She nodded, and explained she just heard a little buzz which might be an upcoming cold.

 

“Please strip down to your underwear and lay down on the table.” He pouted and shook his head. No way he will strip down to his underwear. That is way too embarrassing. “Like I said Boruto, Mitsuki went right before you and also had to do this. Do you mean he is tougher than you?” Which is where she hit his sensitive spot. “No way, I am way tougher!” He said while stripping with an unsure embarrassed look on his face.

 

When he was laying flat she put her right hand on his lower stomach. Pressing and examining his lower stomach for any irregularities. Then she moved down to his leg, bend his legs one at the time to inspect his joints. After verifying everything was okay she turned to her paper again to write down the results of the examination. Again he looked worried, she told him not to be. Only some small irregularities she was going to take care of.

 

She turned to the boy again, telling him to get up and remove his underwear. With big surprised eyes he looked at her. He couldn’t believe she asked him to do that. “Do… do you mean, but you’ll see… that is….. Did Mitsuki do this as well?” - “Yes he did, everybody has to. Now please hurry up Boruto, we don’t have all day.”. His face turned red, while he got up and reached for his underwear. Sakura sat down on her stool again. He looked away and removed his underwear in one go, immediately cupping his privates with his hands to cover it up.

 

She turned away to grab various sizes of orbs. “Now please remove your hands, there’s nothing to be ashamed about. I have seen plenty.” she said gently trying to comfort the boy who was clearly embarrassed. His cheeks had a dark shade of red, and his eyes avoided hers, looking at the floor so he did not have to face her.

 

Slowly removing one hand, followed by the other. He looked at her, who was face to face with his privates. He felt really hot, he felt how red his face was, and how he wanted to cover up his privates again. She looked at his boy package and grabbed a small and medium sized orb. Then she reached out with the other hand for his testicles. He covered his eyes with his hands while Sakura measured the size of them with the orbs she had picked out. She turned to her paper again, crossing X on the smallest size of them. “See, that wasn’t too bad was it?” He didn’t know how to respond but a little nod. His facing still being red, peeking through his fingers.

 

After getting a measuring tape, she turned to the boy again. Without looking at him she reached out again to measure the size of his member. It was a little below average, which is what she expected after measuring his testicles. Besides that, the sight also revealed that a while ago. “Please get on the table again Boruto, on hands and knees facing the wall.

 

With his face still being red and embarrassed he couldn’t really do anything else than to obey. He turned around, and climbed on the table. Sakura observing the boy, who had just the perfect little bubble butt. It even jiggled a little when he climbed onto the table. Once in position she told him to arch his back a bit, so his butt pointed up into the air, exposing his pink boy hole. She put on a glove and told him to relax. Which for the boy at this point was quite hard, as he didn’t know what was going to happen. He felt something cold being applied to his hole. He was a bit startled, and inhaled quickly making a squeaking sound. “No worry Boruto, this is just to make it a bit more smooth” she ensured him while rubbing lube onto his pink hole. When he was all lubed up, she pressured his hole with her index finger to ask for entrance.

 

The boy moaned a little, not quite sure if he enjoyed this new sensation. She applied a bit more pressure and she entered his hole with a quarter of her index finger. The boy moaned louder when entering his hole. Just like his dad, she taught. The boy had his eyes closed trying his best not to moan another time. He felt his member starting to harden a bit. This was so much for him, being exposed like this, experiencing this new sensation.

 

She pushed more of her finger in and started feeling around. The boy couldn’t help it and let out another moan he was trying to hold in. His member getting harder every second this went on. After examining for about half a minute she slowly removed her finger. She felt the boys hole twitch a little when she pulled out completely. “That wasn’t too bad was it Boruto?” The boy panted and shook his head. “I am going to take care of those small irregularities now Boruto.” she said while grabbing a metal container and a tube hooked to a machine.

 

Sakura got up and moved to the other side of the room which was not that far. She asked Boruto to follow her and moved towards a weird kind of chair. The chair leaned a bit backwards, and did not have a proper seating. As seating it had just two metal platings, to partly sit on. Attached to that an extension to rest your legs on. Making it so, to spread ones legs. The back of the chair was just a plain metal plate with two armrests. She told him to get on, so she could adjust the chair a bit to the proper sizing. After turning a few knobs the chair was adjusted. His butt was well exposed, and because his legs were parted so was his hole. He tried to cover his privates up with his hands, still being embarrassed. But she told him to rest his arms on the armrests. She took 4 velcro straps and strapped the boys arms and legs so he couldn’t move. “These are just there for you to sit still. This might not be as pleasant, and we need to be thorough.” The boy had a scared look on his face, she calmed him not to worry. It was all routine and there was nothing to worry about.

 

After she applied a little more lube, she inserted the tube in the boys hole for about half an inch. The boy responded with a quick pant. “Now little one, I will turn on this machine, which will make a boiling noice. What it will do, it will pump some water in your intestines to clean thoroughly. That should take care of those irregularities.” The boy nodded with his still scared eyes.

 

She turned on the machine which started to pump some water in the boys hole. He started to feel full and also this was a sensation he never felt before. The boy started to pant and moan, louder and louder until he was full enough. Sakura turned off the machine and quickly put the metal container underneath him. She slowly took out the tube and told Boruto to hold in as long as he could. It was a strange sensation and he didn’t know if he liked it. His body thought otherwise and his member started to get semi hard again. Sakura looked at the boy and giggled. “You really are just like your daddy Boruto.” The boy was in another world and didn’t quite pay attention to Sakura t this point. He couldn’t hold it in any longer and the water came out. “That’s good Boruto, let it all out.” The boy was feeling more empty and empty until there was no more water inside and only clean water came out. He was panting and relieved it was all out.

 

With the boy still panting from his new experience Sakura pushed a button on the chair and it moved more backwards. In the meantime she emptied the container and got back to Boruto who was now facing the ceiling.

 

She took out a little light out of her jacket and a device which looked like a ducks beak. After applying a little lube she inserted the device into the boys hole and expanded it to have a clear view on his insides. When the device entered the boy panted again, the sensation caused his member to go from semi to full on hard. How could he like this so much he thought, and what it even meant. Normally he would just get hard when he was rubbing himself.

 

Sakura put on her little light and pointed it inside the little boys expanded hole. “All clear Boruto, I think we are done!” she said removing the device and lowering the chair again. Which is when she discovered his hard on. With his arms still strapped he couldn’t cover himself and looked away being once again embarrassed. “It is okay Boruto, some boys do like stimulation up there. Nothing to be ashamed about.” she said while unstrapping the boy, who immediately covered himself when he got the chance. After his legs were unstrapped he looked at Sakura for the next instructions.

 

“What are you waiting for Boruto! You’re done, get dressed and you may leave!” Without a word he got dressed and left to return home. Sakura finished some paperwork, cleaned up the room and asked for the next patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments :)!


	2. New Experiences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Boruto's medical examination he returns home. With all those new experiences, what will happen?!  
> \--  
> Please look at the tags, so you know what you are getting yourself in to!

Boruto left and headed home, which wasn’t that far. After about 15 minutes he came home. His mom greeted him and asked how it was. Without a flinch he answered, “Fine! Everything was fine.” His mom smiled and he went upstairs to his room.

Once in his room he lay on his bed, flat on his stomach with his face in the sheets. Processing what had happened. Thinking about the new sensations. He felt so clean and empty after his enema. Still turned on he stuck his right hand in the back of his pants, feeling his right buttock. feeling around reaching for his hole. It felt so, so good, and stuck his index finger in a little bit. He could feel his member grow. The sensation was nice, nothing like he ever experienced.

A few moments past and the doorbell rang. Hinata opened the door and greeted Mitsuki. He asked if Boruto was already home and she nodded. “He is upstairs, would you like to come in?” She asked. He nodded and took off his shoes, then walked up the stairs to Boruto’s room. Mitsuki opened the door and saw Boruto with his hand in his pants. Boruto did not notice Mitsuki until he broke the silence; “Hey Boruto!”

Boruto instantly took his hand out of his pants and stood up, tried to cover the situation with a broad nervous smile. “Oh hey Mitsuki! I... uhh… itched so bad that…” scratching his head while blushing. Then he noticed Boruto’s semi though his pants and couldn’t resist looking at it. Boruto noticed Mitsuki staring, he jumped and stumbled trying to cover himself.

Boruto smiled, trying to prentend nothing was happening. “So, I had my medical right after you!” Boruto said, trying to say something and change subject. Mitsuki was shook; ‘Of all things, that’s what he came up with?!’ he though. “I see, did… did it go well?” he asked. Boruto nodded and blushed looking at the floor.

Both boys were curious what had happened with the others’ examination. After a few awkward moments they ended up sitting next to each other on the bed. They talked about what they had to do and what the doctor had done. Which made the situation more awkward every minute, but also the boys got more and more curious about those new sensations and what it all meant.

“So, you liked it too?” Mitsuki ended up asking. Boruto nodded and tried to hide his face. Mitsuki told him it is alright. He said his hole was feeling weird ever since and it felt nice when he touched it. Boruto blushed and agreed and confessed he was touching himself when he came in. Both boys blushing with a hard on wanting to explore what else would feel nice.

Mitsuki said he tried some things at home, and that he wanted to show Boruto what he did. They had seen each other nude countless of time. But not in such a setting. “S… Sure, I… show me.” Boruto said innocently. They were both nervous and embarrassed, but Mitsuki lay down on his back and unbuckled his pants. Boruto not sure what to do peeking from the corner of his eyes. Mitsuki put his thumbs in his waistband and slowly lowered his pants, uncovering his member. Boruto watched the event unfold and looked at Mitsuki’s member, which was clearly bigger than his.

Mitsuki sat up again and blushed looking at Boruto. “It’s only fair if you are bottomless too, you know…” he said. Boruto got a dark red blush on his face and agreed. He stood up, unbuckled his pants and lowered them. Revealing his smaller, fully erect, member. Mitsuki looked at Boruto’s member with great curiosity and noticed it was quite a bit smaller than his. Boruto sat down, covering up his member with his hands.

Mitsuki put his feet up on the bed while he was still sitting on it, which revealed his smooth and pink hole. Boruto looking at Mitsuki from the corner of his eye, who was rubbing his hole gently. “The doctor made it really slippery, look.” Mitsuki said, showing how he applied a little bit of saliva to his hole did the same thing. Then he placed his index finger on his hole and applied a little pressure. Making his hole expand and allowing entrance to his finger. Then he moved his hand so his finger went in and out. Mitsuki couldn’t help it and let out a pant. Straight after looking at Boruto to see if he had noticed.

Boruto surely noticed and felt his own hole clench and his dick getting harder. He was so hard he could feel his heart pump in his member. “You want me to show it on you, Boruto?” Mitsuki asked and Boruto nodded, not sure what he gave consent to. He placed his legs in the same position. The other boy now stopped fingering himself. Mitsuki applied the saliva to Boruto’s now exposed hole. Then rubbing it softly, applying pressure to the boys pink hole. Boruto allowed entrance and Mitsuki’s finger went in for a small bit. Boruto panted instantly. “You… you’re quite tighter than I am, Boruto.” Mitsuki said, trying to push more of his finger in the boys tight hole.

Once he was a bit more stretched the boy fingered Boruto’s hole gently but firmly. Boruto enjoyed the sensation so much, he was panting louder and louder. Hinata was still downstairs, and heard some of the noises coming from Boruto’s room. She knew what kind of noise it was and moved up the stairs quietly. She sneaked to Boruto’s room and peeked through the crack carefully so she wasn’t noticed. She saw how Mitsuki was fingering her son, his finger moving in and out of his small boys hole. She got a smile on her face and thought about Naruto when he was young. He’s just like his father, and decided to let the boys be. She sneaked downstairs to get out and do some groceries, to give the boys some alone time.

After a while of fingering, Boruto lay down on his back enjoying what Mitsuki was doing. Mitsuki moved on top and placed his butt on top of Boruto’s face. He sat down softly with his hole on the boys mouth, forcing him to eat his hole out. Boruto wasn’t sure what to do but his body moved on it’s own. He stuck out his tongue and entered the other boys hole. Mitsuki moaned and liked what he was feeling. He took out his finger and grabbed both Boruto’s legs, he moved them up, exposing his hole even more. Mitsuki leaned forward and copied what Boruto was doing. First he licked around the tight pink hole. Followed by licking, sucking and penetrating the boys rectum with his tongue, just like Boruto.

Both boys were moaning and clearly enjoying each other. Mitsuki leaned right and lay down on his side, taking Boruto with him in the fall. Now instead of on top, they lay next to each other in a sixty-nine position, eating each other out. Boruto placed his hands on the boys butt-cheeks and squeezed them tightly, making Mitsuki moan loader. Boruto stopped eating and inspected Mitsuki’s hole up close. It was covered in slippery saliva, the boy’s hole was twitching for more. It was bright pink, smooth and had an oval shape. After a moment being mesmerised by Mitsuki’s hole, Boruto put a finger in the boy while Mitsuki was still penetrating the boy with his tongue. Mitsuki panted and moaned louder and louder when he inserted another finger. Two fingers were inside Mitsuki, going in and out, satisfying all his inner walls.

Boruto moved up and turned Mitsuki around, so he was lying flat on his stomach. Then kneeled between the boys legs, continuing to work Mitsuki’s hole. Another finger, now three fingers were stretching Mitsuki. In and out, faster and faster until the boy couldn’t take it anymore. Mitsuki, who was laying face down on Boruto’s bed, finally came. He felt Mitsuki’s hole clench really tight in spurts. Mitsuki moaned really loud and came on the sheets. He rolled onto his back, revealing the puddle of cum.

Mitsuki who was still panting looked at Boruto, who still had the cutest little hard on. He reached out for the boys butt. After wetting his fingers with more saliva he put two fingers in Boruto’s hole, stretching him further than before. Boruto moaned loudly and started rubbing himself. After a few moments of fingering and rubbing his small member, he came loudly all over Mitsuki. He lay down on Mitsuki, panting and catching his breath, glueing them together with the boys still warm cum.

Suddenly they heard Hinata entering the house again. “I’m back Boruto! Got you your favourites!” she yelled upstairs. “Great, mom! T… Thank you!” he yelled back while both boys got dressed quickly, still being dirty from their experience. Just in time they were dressed before Hinata came in. “Had a nice ti…” she couldn’t finish her sentence before Mitsuki thanked her for the hospitality and left. Hinata looked surprised, hearing the front door slam shut, looking at Boruto and the puddle of cum on his bed.

“Mom! Mom! I… It’s just…” Hinata chuckled and smiled while looking at her embarrassed son. “You are just like your dad, Boruto.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Please let me know what you think in the comments :)!

**Author's Note:**

> ______  
> Upon enough requests, I will sure write more chapters. Who knows what will happen next, I'm sure it's lewd, hot and full of exploration.
> 
> \-------
> 
> Read my other works!
> 
> "Naruto's First Gay Experience - Skinny Dipping"  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405655


End file.
